


Sweetest Juice

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Juice Robinson One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Sometimes Julie didn't know what was worse, being the only gaijin medic at NJPW, or being Juice's girlfriend. He could be so frustrating.





	Sweetest Juice

“If you take this strapping off again I will rip your arm off and shove it right up your ass,” Julie warned as she finished wrapping his broken hand before his last G1 match.

“Now come on, Jules,” Juice chuckled. “You know I can't promise anything.”

“You're gonna take it off the second you get out there, aren't you?” Julie groaned.

“Um....”

“Juice,” Julie groaned. “It's not gonna completely heal if you keep taking the strapping and support off.”

“But it feels fine,” protested Juice.

“I don't care. The doctors have said it's not healed, so it needs to stay strapped up, so... Keep. It. Strapped. Up,” Julie ordered.

“I'll take your concerns under consideration,” smirked Juice.

“I hate you,” Julie grumbled.

“I love you too,” chuckled Juice, heading out for his match.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Julie groaned as she watched Juice unwrapping his hand. She knew she was going to end up yelling at him... again. She knew why he kept taking it off, he was adamant that it was fine and healed and that he could use it again and get the wins that he desperately wanted, but Julie also knew that it wasn't healed yet and wouldn't be for a long time if he kept taking the support off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I swear, it doesn't hurt,” protested Juice as Julie sat poking at his knuckles in the locker room. 

“I'll be the judge of that.”

“I can prove it if you want,” smirked Juice, wiggling his eyebrows.

Julie rolled her eyes and grabbed yet another bandage from her bag. She knew exactly what he meant but she wasn't going to risk him hurting his hand again just so he could try and prove a point.

“Jules,” Juice whined.

“No, just this once you're going to do as you're told.”

“You can be really stubborn.”

“So can you, hence why I have to do this yet again,” huffed Julie.

Juice went to say something but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut for now in case Julie decided to use some of the bandage in her hand to tie his mouth shut. They both sat in silence while Julie re-wrapped Juice's left hand.

“There, now keep it on,” Julie ordered when she was finished.

Juice nodded and got up to go get changed. Julie sighed. She knew she'd been hard on him but she knew she had to be otherwise he wouldn't listen to her and end up making the break in his hand worse. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Well?” asked Julie as Juice walked out of his doctor's office.

Juice just held up his still wrapped left hand.

“Oh honey,” Julie sighed.

“85% healed,” sighed Juice. “Guess you were right. I shouldn't have kept taking the strapping off.”

“Still, I thought it might've been more healed than that by now,” frowned Julie.

“Shouldn't have done the G1...”

“Don't say that. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't have stayed behind and missed out on it. You love being out there in front of those fans too much.”

“True...”

“Come on, let's go get ice cream,” smiled Julie, knowing the way to make Juice smile.

“With sprinkles?”

“And whipped cream.”

“How about we save the whipped cream for later?” smirked Juice.

Julie rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Juice towards their car.

“I'm taking that as a yes!” laughed Juice.


End file.
